Santa Baby
by Able02
Summary: Continuation of All Hallow's Eve but Christmas this time. Possible part 3 for new years. Tell me what you guys think.


We had just finished opening presents and having christmas dinner with Dr. Orpheous. Dad had gone into his lab and brock to his room to work out. Hank had been pretty quiet all day, actually he hadn't said much since Halloween night. I often wondered if I'd ruined things by moving our relationship too fast. It seemed like Hank was into it that night but he hadn't so much as slept in my bed, though he never complained when I climbed into his. All Hank had been interested in was working out with Brock. I dropped onto my bed and wondered, not for the first time, if Hank and Brock had started having a relationship. I mean if he could have brock, why would Hank want me? I awoke hearing music playing. Hank had aparently found an old record player and had set it up in our room.

Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

I yawned and stretch. Then came fully awake when I saw Hank in a santa hat. And not much else. There was a red ribbon tied in a bow around the base of his thing. I swallowed and averted my eyes. "H-Hank? What are you doing."

"I brought you your present." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I couldn't give it to you in the living room, and I've been working on it for months."

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight 

"Wha-?"

"It's not enough is it?" Hank said and I saw him pulling the blanket over his body out of my peripheral vision. "I tried! I really did Dean but no matter how much I worked out, I couldn't get big."

I turned to look at Hank. "What are you talking about?" I asked feeling more than a little confused.

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo 

"I saw your browser. All the guys you look at are big and muscular and I'm not. Even after months of working out with Brock, I still don't compare." Hank said.

"So you and Brock aren't...?"

Hank looked at me. "Me and Brock...?" Screw it. I was out of my clothers and on top of Hank in seconds. "Wait Dean!"

"Shut up. No more talking, I've been wanting you to... fuck me for months now."

Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight 

Hank wasted no time rolling me under him and kissing me deeply. My body relaxed, finally getting what it had craved since halloween. I could feel Hank's thing rubbing up against my stomach, leaving a sticky trail of precum. I noticed the changes in Hank now. His body which had been scrawny like mine, was now corded with lean muscles and his tight stomach was showing hints of a six pack. I'd been looking at guys on the internet but I didn't prefer big muscular men or anything. That's just mostly what I found. Hank was hot before but I had to admit he was even hotter now that he'd been working out.

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Hank kissed his way down my cheek and latched onto my shoulder, sucking and biting so hard I knew there would be a mark there. I moaned quietly as Hank latched onto a nipple and sucked hard, flicking his tongue over it. I flinched when I felt a build up of pressure and then a release. Hank pulled back and gave me a weird look. I looked down to see my nipple leaking. "Dude. Your lactating." Looks like I inherited something from dad. "It's actually pretty good." Hank licked his lips and dove back down taking deep pulls from my nipple before moving onto the other one and starting it up too.

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo

Hank drank his fill before moving farther down my body and gently nipping the insides of my thighs. I sighed as my thing twitched. Hank licked up and down my legs occasionally stopping to latch on and leave another hickey on my hips, torso, and legs. I was shaking and panting with need. My butt hole was twitching, begging for Hank's thing to fill it. Hank sucked his fingers before easing two into me. His mouth worked my testicles gently and his tongue was licking me all over. "Hank! I'm gonna cum!"

"No yet." Hank said pulling his fingers out and kissing me as I calmed down. "Tell me what you want bro." Hank whispered into my ear.

"I want you to put your thing up my butt." I said lifting my hips for Hank.

"Not like that. I want you to say it the naughty way." Hank said.

I blushed but said: "Please Hank put your cock up my asshole and f-fuck me." If dad could hear me...

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight

Hank lubed his cock with the stuff a bottle of clear liquid and lined himself up. I pushed back against him and the head breached me. It didn't hurt as much as it had the first time but it still caused me to flinch slightly. Hank gave me a second, leaning down to suck at my nipples again though I was sure they were empty. Still felt good. "I'm ready Hank, You can Ahh!" Hank pushed all the way in and my back arched with pleasure. Luckily the song had restarted itself and hopefully was loud enough that dad and Brock didn't hear. "Keep going!" I cried.

Hank began moving at an even pace sending shocks of pleasure across my nerves. I was moving back against Hank, my arms wrapped around his neck and my feet planted firmly at his sides pushing off the bed and then dropping back down. Hank lifted me from the bed, and walked us over to the record player. I was moving on his cock, my face buried in his neck as I moaned. "Slow own a little it's hard to concentrate." Hank said

I had been slamming myself down onto Hank's cock while he took the needle off the record and was trying to coax another record out of it's sleeve. I stopped and contented myself with squeezing Hank's cock with my anal ring shivering when it pushed against my prostate. I'd read that it would feel good to have it played with but even when I'd fingered myself I hadn't ever found it. Not like Hank's cock had. When the music filled the room again, Hank grabbed my hips and started moving my back and forth on his cock. I was trying not to be so loud though the sound of my ass hitting Hank's hips would be more telling than my moaning. "Harder! I want to feel you all the way inside me!"

Hank seemed to think for a second before awkwardly moving my legs up to his shoulders. The next time he pulled me down against his cock I gasped. Hank did not dissappoint. I could feel every inch of his cock driving into me, stretching my insides and rearanging them. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you moan. Let me hear how good I'm making you feel." So I did. I stopped holding back. And moaned. The sounds seemed to fuel Hank's lust as he began to pund me all the harder. I didn't even get a chance to warn Hank as my cock twitched and spurted cum. "Already? I'm not done yet."

Hank set me down and bent me over the desk and began fucking me again. My body was still over sensitive and the sensation of my cock slapping against my stomach, combined with Hank's rogh desperate fucking was pulling my to my limit once again. "Please Hank!"

Hank grunted as he grabbed my cock and began stroking it roughly. He groaned as his cock twitched but did not stop until I came again, squeezing his spurting cock. We collapsed onto the floor, panting and coming down. The cool air felt good on my heated skin and I could hear Hank's heartbeat from where my head rested on his chest. "Make sure you guys clean up before your dad comes to check on you." Hank and I scrambled to our feet as Brock walked out closing the door behind him.

To Be Continued?


End file.
